


Stellar

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: While working on an astronomy assignment, Sirius and reader develop a friendship and then, deeper feeling for each other. During a day in Hogsmeade, confessions are made.





	Stellar

You smooth the map on a desk in front of you, preparing a parchment with a list of the stars you must find. It’s a part of your astronomy project – first you indentify the stars on a map, then you point them on the night sky. Nothing very complicated.

You are supposed to do it in pairs, but your partner is being late, as per usual. You are pretty sure now that Sirius Black has no idea how clocks work or, which is more likely, ignore them whatsoever. He’s always late, although with a good excuse.

However, you like working with him, even if he’s from Griffindor. Rivalry between houses was never an issue to you, you treated everyone equally, with kindness and understanding and Sirius quickly realized how lucky he was to be paired with you.

“Little badger, I’m sorry for being late,” a playfully sounding voice rings behind you and you smile to yourself hearing the nickname Sirius gave you on day one of your working together.

“You’re always sorry, Sirius, yet you don’t improve,” you tease, patting a chair next to you. Sirius sits down and reaches for the first book from the pile you’ve brought while waiting for him.

“I’m a lost case, Y/N,” he muses, opening the book and flipping through a few pages. “But, to show my remorse, I got you a chocolate frog.”

He reaches to a pocket of his coat and takes out said sweet, sliding it towards you. You roll your eyes but take it, hiding it in your bag.

“Okay, astronomy-“

“In a minute. You’re going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

“Yes, I promised my mum I’d buy her a few things.”

“Mind if I tag along? James and Remus are not going, they said they needed to talk about something super important and I’m not invited.”

“Oh, poor you,” you say with a chuckle and Sirius smirks.

“I bet my broom they plan on finding me a girlfriend.”

“My friends are the same. I’m so tired of listening to them and their terrific ideas on with whom I should go out.”

“Who’s their number one?”

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” you chuckle again and, luckily, Sirius leaves it alone and doesn’t prod. You don’t know how he would react if you told him that your friends are constantly teasing you about him and the time you spend alone. It doesn’t matter that you’re doing schoolwork.

Frankly, you noticed that Sirius and his messy, nonchalant demeanor had a great amount of fans among older girls in Hogwarts. You had to admit that it did strike your fancy but you decided to focus on education and leave matters of heart to their own course.

Sirius gives you a small smile and taps on a map.

“What’s our first star to look for?”

You blink and lower your gaze on the list, giggling a little.

“What?” Sirius asks, leaning in to look over your shoulder.

“Oh, really?” he says with disbelief although you can see he’s rather amused.

“Go on, look for yourself,” you urge him teasingly and he sticks out his tongue at you before taking a quill and carefully putting his star on the map.

“Your turn, little badger,” he says, handing you the quill.

________

You enter the common room two hours later, project mostly finished, a happy smile plastered on your face. You’re a walking self-satisfaction and your friends exchange an all-knowing look as you sit in an armchair opposite them.

“So, Y/N… how’s astronomy?” Amanda asks, while Katie tries to stifle her giggle.

“Done with the map and half of descriptions, Sirius is going to finish them.”

“Lucky you, my partner doesn’t even bother to meet me,” Katie complaints and you give her a sympathetic smile. She’s paired with James Potter, the biggest troublemaker you’ve ever seen.

“Do you want me to talk to Sirius about him? Maybe he could help,” you offer and Katie smirks, playful sparkles gleaming in her eyes.

“Oh, totally! Maybe your Sirius can talk James into at least being concerned about that project.”

“Sure can do, I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Amanda quirks up a brow and you frown slightly.

“Yes, we’re going to Hogsmeade together.”

“As in on a date?” Katie teases and you heave out a sigh.

“No, not a date. We’re partners, period.”

“And you don’t even like him a bit?”    

“I like him, but not in that way.”

“Right, you can’t fool us,” Amanda folds her arms on her chest while Katie grins and you growl with frustration, standing up.

“I’m going to bed. And don’t you dare say anything about-“

“Your stellar boy?”

“He’s not my- you know what? I’m done,” you turn around and head to your dorm, having had enough of their teasing. You can hear their giggles but you know that the more you try to stop them the more they’ll taunt you.

_____

Fortunately, it’s a lovely, warm, early spring afternoon, a perfect day for a walk around Hogsmeade. Sirius and you are currently leaving Tomes And Scrolls after you purchased what you needed. You’ve also been to Honeydukes, where you get your mother’s favorite sweets.

Sirius wasn’t talking much, you were the one who couldn’t kept your mouth shut and have been chatting about hundreds of things while Sirius looked somewhat bashful.

You asked him about James and that Katie was getting impatient and Sirius eagerly promised to convince James to start working on astronomy. You grinned and, much to your surprise although your eyes might have tricked you, Sirius’ cheeks tinted with pink.

“Can we step for a tea?” you propose as you spot Madame Poddifoot’s Tea Shop.

“Sure,” Sirius nods and once you arrive, opens the door for you. A tinkle of a doorbell greets you and you slightly grimace at the overly romantic interior design.

However, a need for a cup of hot tea wins and you quickly locate a table and walk there.

Sirius’s face falls as he glances over couples, most of them holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes. He wishes that he had more courage, that it was easier to tell you that he liked you. If James and Remus weren’t teasing him mercilessly, Sirius wouldn’t even notice that he, indeed, fell for you.

But confessing to you would probably ruin your friendship, which to Sirius meant a lot, even if he couldn’t show it. You are a warm person, with kind heart and soothing air about you, something Sirius wanted for a very long time.

And, although being faced with his own feelings scared him, he didn’t even think of not showing up. He couldn’t stand a though of you being disappointed and hurt.

He clears his throat, trying to find a topic for a conversation while you keep your eyes glued on your hands, which lay on the table. You’re lost in your thoughts, too, wanting to say something but too afraid it may straight up end as a confession.

Last night, when you left your friends and laid in your bed, your mind was fast to wander to Sirius. It was happening more often than not lately and you had to admit that you, in fact, developed a crush on Sirius. Your friends were right, you only needed time to realize that.

“What can I get for you, sweethearts?” the owner approaches your table, her honey-like voice snapping you both out of your reveries and you two decide to settle for a simple black tea. She gets your orders in no time and after the tea is served, you and Sirius fall silent again, glancing at one another timidly.

“Y/N, there is something… that I wanted to, ugh…”

“Y-yes?” you mutter, fidgeting with your fingers as Sirius swallows thickly.

“I’ve been thinking lately that you and I, we’re… we’re friends, yes?”

“Absolutely.”

“And we can tell each other basically everything?”

“Almost. I recall you don’t like when I talk about lady stuff,” you jest, giving him a tight smile and Sirius shakes his head, laughing through his nose.

“It’s not something I’d want to know.”

“Sirius, we’re seventeen. You’re old enough to know that girls are different than boys,” you say seriously while reaching out and patting his hand and Sirius stiffens a little at your touch.

“I think we’re getting off the point right now,” his eyes widen slightly as he covers your hand with his other one and you don’t pull it away.

Hesitantly, you made to lace your fingers together, Sirius letting out a relieved sigh as he slides his chair closer to you.

“What did you want to say, Sirius?” you smile, lifting your hand to play with his messy hair and he smirks, his usual mischievous manner back.

“That I really, really like my little badger.”

“Well, then… your little badger really, really likes you too.”

“Oh, I don’t get to have a nickname?” he pouts and you lean in to rub your nose against his affectionately, making him hold his breath for a moment.

“How about ‘my stellar boy’?” you whisper, feeling your heart pounding in your chest as Sirius’ eyes dart to your lips.

He cups your cheek tenderly, tilting your head slightly as he nods.

“I love it,” he admits, stroking his thumb against your cheekbone and your eyes flutter closed when he dips his head and presses his lips against yours in a gentle, chaste kiss.

You tangle your fingers into his hair and smile against his lips before he pulls away, not quite ready to let him go too soon. He chuckles as he rest his forehead against yours, your both hands now resting on the nape of his neck.

“Kiss me again, stellar boy,” you bite at your lowers lip as he grins gleefully, once again closing the space between the two of you and whispers,

“With pleasure, little badger.” 


End file.
